rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoo Rescue/Scenario Guide
Exactly what it says on the tin, “The zoo has been criminally neglected”. Luckily, all the objectives center around this, so this is mostly just about getting the zoo back in shape. The zoo certainly makes a “nice” first impression with all rides (Double Deck Observation Tower 1 and Whirling Dervish 1) are broken, the paths are full of litter and vomit, the animal enclosures are full of dung, the animals’ health is extremely low, most of the vegetation around the park is dead, there is absolutely no staff (aside the good old Park Inspector), and on the top of that, rain is pouring to completely set the mood. First of all, hire some staff; one mechanic to take care of the rides, 2 or 3 janitors, 2 animal keepers per enclosure (except the zebra’s, there, one should be fine at the start) and train all your staff to level 2 or 3 (that will cost a lot, but you have enough starting cash). You can hire some security guards and entertainers too, but they’re not necessary right now. While the new staff does their job getting the park out of litter, note the several other problems with the animal enclosures aside the aforementioned quantity of dung and low animal health. All the enclosures are too small, the zebra has no animal house at all, and both the gorillas and rhinos are in enclosures that are too weak for them. First enlarge the enclosure of the horses and the zebra and build a small herbivore house for the zebra. You could either enlarge the other two enclosures, too, or consider building two new electric fence enclosures for the gorillas and the rhinos. Sadly, the rhinos' initial enclosure is built in a way which you can’t imitate, thus, if you decide to build their new enclosure in the place of their current ones, you will not be able to place the new animal house to where the old one used to be. So, rather than that, you could consider building the new enclosures for the rhinos and the gorillas somewhere else and once they’re in their new enclosures use their old ones (after enlarging them) for some other animals that won’t escape from them. Building new enclosures is not a must, but the gorillas' and rhinos' enclosures get damaged fast and the animals will escape, which can be quite annoying (mechanics can repair damaged fences, too). With these, you should have already passed apprentice and soon afterwards, entrepreneur, too. For the tycoon, the average animal health likely won’t be a problem. For the VIP, set his path so, that he will visit all the viewing galleries the park has - you can add the two rides, too, so he may not get bored of seeing just animals. Note the glitch that some of the initial viewing galleries have exactly the same name (Viewing Gallery 3). This might confuse the VIP about how many viewing galleries he actually visited, so you could rename the affected viewing galleries to avoid that. For the park rating, build a variety of rides and food, drink, souvenir stalls as well as facilities and ensure the park kept relatively clean. You can do some terraforming inside the animal enclosures, too, as well as getting rid of the dead vegetation and replace them with new lush green living ones. This is not a must, but the park will look much better with all that verdant areas. With enough - and a nice variety of - rides and shops, and a tidy park, the park rating goal should get fulfilled, too, (note that it must be sustained for at least 3 months) and you won tycoon.